I've Got You
by ChandelierSwinger
Summary: Clarke Griffin has been sitting in a white room for months. She is loosing her wits and the silence has caused her to lose faith. The one person who never seems to fail her finally comes to bust her out. Her partner in crime, Bellamy Blake. It's fluff and gore and action and all of it. I also try to keep it realistic as possible to the actual characters on the show.
1. 1

**OH HI. I just wanted to let you know I appreciate reviews just to help me know what parts you guys enjoy in any plots I come up with. I have not read the books so I'm basing mine straight off the show alone. And I tend to pick up my stories where the show leaves off unless its a side thought or a oneshot. This isn't one. It's mainly to keep my bellarke soul contained until the second season spoilers start to come out. Yeah I dig spoilers so sue me. OK IM SHUTTING UP. BYE**

The white walls may have been the opposite color of the ones on the arc but they felt the same. Cold and never changing. It had been months since mountain men had taken Clarke Griffin. Healed her bruises and put her up in a stark white room with no windows to see a damn thing in this world. Clarke felt like she was loosing her mind. Her thoughts betrayed her every other second of what felt like never ending days. She swore there were days where she saw Finn pass her window between her and Monty's rooms. She was brought back to reality when Monty's face would appear to still from his forever pacing and look at her worriedly through the tiny glass windows of their doors. She would realize she was staring blankly through the glass with her eyes moving back and forth as if Finn was running around outside. She figured he was there to save them all. He wasn't and realistically he was probably dead. The blast the day of the grounder attack would likely have killed both him and Bellamy.

Then there was Bellamy. The only thing Clarke began to do that even she did not expect was she stopped seeing Finn within a few days of being kept at Mount Weather. It was always Bellamy after that. She imagined his face sliding by with his annoying smirk that said he was smarter then the mountain men keeping her prisoner and he had planned their rescue down to a T for months now. It still astounded her that one of Bellamy's smirks could say enough in two seconds flat. She wanted him to know what to do now. She wanted him to save her and the others. She thought that much of him and after all this time Clarke still believed in him. What she wanted most of all was for him and Finn to be alive. She also rationally pushed back the feelings due to the silence she always heard. She had plenty of time to think of all the horrible things that were to happen and once she had finished with those she began cycling in thoughts of what her life had lacked as if she would die standing in front of that door with a tiny window. She began to realize in the white room, and possibly even before then, that Finn wasn't what she really wanted and he hadn't been for a while. Besides the fact he had broken her heart, Clarke had changed. She was different. More internally brutal and more willing to make "the hard decisions." Like Bellamy had told her. Finn wasn't like her and Bellamy and it was okay, helpful at times, but not what she needed as a man. Clarke needed an equal and deep down she knew Finn could never fill that spot, even if he was alive.

Why after all that time had Clarke even thought it possible that either Finn or Bellamy could even still be breathing? Possibly because she knew Raven wasn't dead. A few days after she woke up at Mount Weather she heard enough of a commotion being made outside her door that she went to check it out. She saw a seriously pissed off Raven being dragged down the hallway by mountain men and shoved into a room next to hers. She had obviously been in some sort of major hospital wing because her ribs looked healed through the white cotton. As soon as the men cleared the hallway everything went quiet. Nobody came to their doors. Nobody asked them questions. They had food given to them but it was brought by an automatic dispensary system inside their rooms.

This was how it had been. So quiet and so monotonous that today was enough to give Clarke a heart attack. A large alarm had sounded off. It wasn't real to Clarke at first. She thought she had imagined the sound. After a few seconds her door opened with a loud bang and a mountain man came barreling into her room. His gloved hands grabbed Clarke so insanely hard she knew she would have a bruise on her waist.

"Let me go!" Clarke screamed startled by the sound of her own voice. It was a cross between fear and outrage. "Where are you taking me?!" The mountain man wasn't walking normally. His steps were scattered and much faster then necessary. Clarke realized something was wrong by his jerky movements. He had flung her over his shoulder and Clarke began to kick and punch. "I swear I'll kill you. Somehow I promise." She said up at the helmeted body carrying her frantically down hallways that led to nowhere Clarke recognized.

"That's no way to talk to your knight in shining armor princess." That voice. The kind of voice that slips down your spine and demands you listen up with enthusiasm. Not that it slipped down Clarke's spine easily. She normally ignored that part of this voice.

"Be…Bellamy?" Clarke murmured, eyes bulging out looking up at his mask as he carried her over his shoulder. "Why are you carrying me I can walk you know!" Her words made Bellamy bump her body up to send a message. He felt her stomach huff out angrily making him grin underneath his helmet.

"Shut up Princess it's our cover. Pass out if you see anyone coming. There will be time to talk later." Bellamy knew the cover was shit but it was all he had as he started running over the map of the building in his mind. He stumbled towards the staircase that would lead them down to the forest where he knew there would be armed guards. He bumped Clarke a few times only because he got to touch her backside to steady her down the stairs. He did it on purpose and Clarke was getting antsy because she felt every hand muscle through the gloves clenching her ass on the way down the stairs. Her face was less then amused when Bellamy put her down. He knew she was out of it by the twisted look on her face.

"I don't…I can't believe you're…how did you…" She stuttered quietly at a masked Bellamy while she looked extremely confused in front of the door to the garden. She went to push it open before even thinking and Bellamy grabbed her wrists back quickly. He pulled her back from the door. The alarms were screaming at them to hurry.

"You're going to have to run Clarke. I can't promise we will make it out but," Bellamy got cut off by Clarke as she looked down at her bare feet.

"Anything is better then a small room for months on end. I'm ready when you are."

The next few minutes were sheer chaos. Bellamy kicked open the door and the night sky creped into the stairwell along with the laser lights of a dozen armed guards. The guards were far enough away that the path Bellamy had laid out for the two of them to run was barely manageable. Clarke narrowly missed several blows to the head and the sound of them passing her skull shook her confidence for a few seconds. Bellamy grabbed her hand and dragged her faster into the woods ahead of them. She knew they were being chased and even though she felt twigs and rocks tearing at her feet she ran hard and fast. Before she knew it Clarke felt the world fall away beneath her. Her stomach dropped and all breath left her as she fell down a black hole and landed firmly on a pile of dirt next to a rail track. Once Clarke had a second to collect herself she recognized the tunnels they had fallen into. She panicked and quickly scanned for Bellamy who had rolled off to the other side of the dirt pile. He ripped off his mask and stood up to find her. Clarke was shaking head to toe from the cold damp air and lack of shoes on her feet. Bellamy didn't move towards her he just took a minute to look at her. Clarke moved first.

"I thought you were dead." She practically spat at him as she started towards him. Her mind was starting to wrap itself around the idea that this was reality and she wasn't still in that tiny fucking white room.

"I thought the same of you until recently." Bellamy spat back with a look of disdain. He had just saved her life and she looked upset that he was even alive. He furrowed his brows while taking off his jacket and said "I'm sorry did you want me to leave you in there?" Clarke had trudged slowly towards him as he spoke and was now close enough to touch.

"Thank you." She said as her eyes softened and her lip turned in as though she could cry. She reached out and grabbed fists full of Bellamy's tee shirt pulling him into her. She didn't even hug him properly, just clung to the front of him out of sheer need. She had always needed him but never like this. He had saved her life again only this time it was on a much larger scale and she didn't know if she could ever rectify it.

"You're welcome Clarke." Bellamy's face went from shock to a softened puppy stare. He looked down at Clarke not knowing what was happening or why his blood started boiling when she grabbed him as hard as she did. All he could do was wrap his hands around her body and do what he used to do with Octavia when she got scared back on her arc. "I've got you. I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered through her wavy blonde locks knowing he owed her this. Clarke bravely reminded him to be who he truly was and believe in him when he had left the good parts of him in a jail cell on the arc. He would forever pay that debt to her. Clarke dropped down to the ground and pulled Bellamy down with her. His knees dropping one at a time so his face still hovered slightly above her.

"Clarke are you alright?! What happened in there? Did they hurt you, touch you, do anything to you at all?" Bellamy's voice started out concerned then took on an angry tone when he started thinking about anyone putting their hands on Clarke. In any way shape or form it was making him ache inside. Clarke didn't speak. She hadn't spoken in months so she just shook her head while she stared up at him. He looked the same. Shaggy hair and big stern brown eyes that had always worried Clarke. She didn't think about what she did next. She raised her body shaking down to her bones. Bellamy looked more and more worried about her sanity every second as he slid off the thick gloves so his hands were bare.

"Clarke talk to me. What happened in there?" Bellamy slowly and rather boldly took her face into his hands. He pulled her closer to him out of concern for her. He could see her mind racing behind her eyes.

She didn't speak. She only acted. Her body plunged up at him and her lips slid on his. It was one quick kiss that started it all. His eyes flew open at her in shock. Bellamy wasn't sure what this feeling even was but he went with it because it was Clarke and nobody had gotten under his skin this way besides Octavia. He grabbed her rougher then intended and kissed her harder then he had ever kissed anyone. He ran his left hand down her body to her waist and pulled her into him. Her skin was cool under the thin white cloth tank top. Clarke was filled with so many emotions it overwhelmed her body. Her mental clarity had faded and all that mattered was Bellamy was here and he had her and that was it. It was real and this was the proof she needed. His breath was hot but sweet and his muscles where tense under his shirt. Probably due to his struggle to not rip every ounce of clothing off of their bodies but he kept reminding himself now was no time for that. They were in the reaper tunnels after all. The tunnels were less crowded these days but he was still taking precautions. Eventually he slowed down and pulled his lips free.

This was the first time they had ever hugged each other let alone kissed. Clarke had lived this moment of freedom in her head for months now like it was some dream that would never see the light of day. Yet, here it was and it was warm and felt like home. Bellamy felt like home to her now. The unexpected kiss shook her back to reality. She backed away and shook it off. Vulnerable wasn't her style usually but emotions were what they were to Clarke and she didn't like to drown in them unless it was utter bliss. Bellamy's eyes stayed shut a few seconds longer and he finally looked at her.

"Wasn't expecting that but," Bellamy looked dazed, "You know I'm not Finn right? You haven't gone that crazy have you?" He looked at her like it was an honest possibility and Clarke had to punch his arm.

"No I'm not crazy," she half smiled at him, "and I'm glad your not Finn. He is alive though isn't he?" Clarke asked quickly to save the fact that his safety was still important to her. Bellamy nodded but his face looked grim.

"He's not doing so well. He caught the initial blunt of the blast instead of me," Bellamy looked disappointed in himself, "Lincoln has him across the river with a tribe that doesn't have the same medical supplies as the Mountain Men." Bellamy said it knowing that his mission wasn't complete until he brought back supplies to save the guy who saved him first. Finn was barely breathing these days.

"Clarke we need to get you suited up. Were heading back in there for the rest of our people and medical supplies." Bellamy stood up and offered Clarke a hand to stand. Clarke shook herself up a little and then grinned at him. He had come such a long way since day one on the drop ship. She was about to bring up how they needed to go back for the others before leaving the area.

"Glad to be back in the game."


	2. 2

** HEY U GUYYYS. So I am particularly proud of this chapter and you will hate me and love me for it. Promise. I wont make you wait long for the next one. Mainly because I can't wait long for the next one. PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FEEL. **

"Wait." Clarke looked at Bellamy like he was absolutely nuts for a brief moment. They were crouched down at the end of a tunnel listening for any movement. They had been walking silently for half an hour or so towards Bellamy's untold destination. "How the hell did you do all of that? Why was that so easy to bust out of Mount Weather? I have been locked in there for months and you just waltz in wearing their gear and…" Clarke started rambling whilst watching Bellamy slowly peer around a corner to hear for any activity in the direction they were headed.

"Shhh. Clarke hold on a minute." Bellamy demanded slowly because he felt like out into the darkness he could almost feel something coming. It remained calm down the tunnel he was looking into and so quiet he could only hear Clarke breathing. A mere flash of all the things he could do to make her breath harder popped into his mind ever so suddenly. He ignored it. Danger was realer to Bellamy Blake then anyone else on the planet. He let go of any distractions on his mind immediately when he thought about Finn's life hanging in the balance. He wasn't that young minded anymore. He might not like the guy but his life couldn't wait due to Bellamy acting selfishly.

"It seems okay to go through." Bellamy stood and began moving down the tunnel of darkness with Clarke carefully tip toeing behind him. She looked around as best she could to not step on anything sharp with the dim amount of light coming from Bellamy's flaming torch. Her Heart was racing thinking about what she saw the last time she was in the reaper tunnels. She stayed close to Bellamy, not only because she was scared but also because she needed to be able to protect him if he needed her.

"It wasn't easy to bust you out of Mount Weather," he finally said pointedly, "and it definitely wont be easy to get the rest. Me and Lincoln have been working on this for weeks now. I wasn't supposed to get to you first in all honesty but I got lost and when I finally realized where I was at, I was closer to you then the hospital supply center. I didn't know the alarms would sound when I touched the do…" Bellamy started rambling now. Clarke cut him off with a small smile.

"You didn't get nervous back there did you?" She said mildly sarcastic as she walked up beside him. She tried not to dampen his ego too much as he did just save her ass from solitude.

"No." Bellamy blurted out with an arrogant grunt that was far too quickly spoken for it to be convincing. At least not convincing to Clarke. He could feel her accusing smile bearing into him as he turned his gaze to catch the last of it.

"Ok. Just checking." She said as Bellamy rolled his eyes because he couldn't stop the grin that naturally matched hers.

"Give me a break Princess those soldiers in there don't play around." Bellamy's face grew grim as he stopped and turned to look at her. "When I say this isn't going to be easy going back in there I mean it."

"The alarms right?" She said as he nodded at her and Clarke already knew where he was going in his mind. Now that Clarke had gotten out, the Mount Weather staff and soldiers would not be stupid enough to let it happen again easily. "They know we're coming back for them. They know we won't give up until were both an addition to their collection of kids in white boxes." She spoke with authority smothering her words as it all started to make sense. Bellamy looked her dead in the eye with intrigue.

She started to feel the old Clarke resurfacing within her. A small glimmering beacon of hope had been waiting down in the darkest part of her mind. The moment was hot and felt like that beacon had finally exploded giving her back her spirit and drive. She knew exactly what she needed to do like she always had. The feeling warmed her body limb to limb flushing her face with heat. It was the product of freedom and an ever-growing truth that the two of them would not be able to walk away from their people. Even if they had no cards left to play. Pride filled her lungs, her heart, her soul, and her mouth blurted the next bit out as if it had a mind of it's own.

"We have to be quick. I don't know the buildings. I just knew that white room so you're going to have to show me some sort of layout of the area. We need to investigate the entrance options before hand. Study their behavior and see when the guards shift in and out. Is it possible to get to the security area to disarm any alarm systems?" Clarke's authoritative voice rang out.

"Look I can show you the same layouts Lincoln showed me but it'll take at least 24 to 48 hours for you to pick up even the faintest idea of how to get in there undetected. Especially now." He said realizing how much he missed having her thoughts at his disposal. Whatever details he missed, she picked up on and vice versa. If they were able to pull this off he figured he might have to put her on an actual throne and call her queen instead of princess.

Bellamy rounded the corner and shifted into a small space that had a rope hanging down it.

"I'm going to go check for any activity above. Watch my back." Bellamy said and he took notice that Clarke's face got slightly fearful when she realized he was going to leave her down there momentarily alone. He looked at her and grinned half-heartedly, "It's okay Clarke, reapers haven't been in these parts of the tunnels since our camps drop ship exploded."

"I've got you. Go!" She said ushering him up as if she wasn't scared in the first place. She had to admit that she didn't want Bellamy assuming she needed to be coddled like a small child. Even if she was scared shitless as she watched him pull his way out of the tunnels. It was still dark outside so she couldn't see anything happening above her. At least he had left the torch with her.

"Clarke put out the torch and climb up." Bellamy bellowed from several feet above her. She put out the torch and immediately felt fear breath down her neck. The cold damp silence of being in those tunnels gave her flashbacks of the last time she had been there. The carts filled to the brim with barely alive grounders. It was impossible to know how long they had been in that condition. The stark white bodies with blue veins barely hanging onto life begging for some sort of mercy was a sight you just could not un-see. Even if they were grounders, nobody deserved that kind of fate. She pushed through the emotion and pulled herself up the long rope to Bellamy. He grabbed her arms and pulled her out the rest of the way.

It wasn't supposed to happen he told himself. This wasn't the time for this. Yet, here they were breathing in each other's face. Clarke had accidentally rolled under him somehow as she was pulling herself into the grass making him loose his balance. It was enough to make both of their arms ignite with tiny feel good bumps.

"Sorry." He blurted out oddly as he gazed from her lips to her eyes. Clarke grinned as he moved away from her and towards a small campsite she assumed he had been staying at a while. Clarke couldn't remember a time when Bellamy did anything awkwardly. This was new territory for him. He had never had a woman make him feel anything besides annoyance or lust. This feeling wasn't something he was used to and he didn't approach change well. Resistance was non negotiable.

"Come here I want to show you something." He said with extreme authority attempting to save face. Clarke followed him inside a large tent that had a makeshift wooden table in the middle. Lying on top of it were the maps and internal layouts of Mount Weather. Clarke's eyes narrowed in on them. She started absorbing what she was seeing. Some showed the narrow tunnels between the campsite and Mount Weather. Others were the internal rooms and passageways of the buildings themselves. She looked up at him to ask about the room where they keep the alarm systems and shockingly Bellamy was staring at her.

"Why did you kiss me?" He bluntly asked her like a small child. It wasn't demanding and it wasn't accusing her of anything. It was simple curiosity.

"I wanted to," she said back with a tiny smile in the corner of her mouth as if it was the most obvious thing ever. It was interesting to watch him squirm through this and she began to wonder if he had ever kissed a girl with more then just the intent to sleep with her. Just because it was nice. Just because he wanted to.

"Okay." Bellamy looked back down at the table and placed his hands on it firmly. He looked distracted as he eyeballed the maps. Clarke wasn't going to let him get away with that. Even was even and Clarke Griffin never liked to just hand over the upper hand to Bellamy Blake.

"Why did you kiss me back?" She raised her brows and stood tall to cross her arms over her chest. She stared him down this time. The battle between the two of them was ongoing and it wasn't stopping for anyone or anything. The partnership they so beautifully stabilized was built on the fact that they were both stubborn yet willing to bend to rational facts. Bellamy needed to give her a fact now. One she knew was going to make him fluster.

"Huh." Bellamy tried to doge it like he didn't hear her or wasn't listening because his maps were so interesting and needed attention. Clarke shoved herself between him and the table. He huffed and sternly looked at her while crossing his arms to match her stance.

"What? Your not nervous are you?" She pointed at his eyebrows that were so taught he might literally give himself a spasm if he kept his muscles that tight for too long.

"You could never make me nervous." Bellamy grinned like the ass he was trying so hard to convince Clarke he was. She knew him better then that. She had seen the man cry real tears over being a "monster" for God's sake she really knew him well.

"Ok," she said simply. "Where are extra clothes? I'm cold and damp and I want out of this white." She demanded at least something warm from Bellamy. He pointed at a pile of clothes in the corner. Clarke made a mental note that some of it was grounder attire. Same stuff Lincoln wore. She found a long enough button up flees to throw on. She faced away from Bellamy and slowly peeled off her top layers. She threw the button up around her bare back and shoulders and when her backside was covered she slid one leg at a time out of the pathetic excuse for pants. She turned around to face him with only one button done up at the bottom to cover her bits and pieces. The neckline running open all the way down to her belly button with Clarke's confidence raging underneath the shirt. She slowly buttoned up from the bottom. She didn't stare at him. Hell, she didn't even look at him. Only herself. She was proving her point though.

Bellamy had obviously watched this whole scenario. Shaking his head no a few times even. When she turned around and faced him with her whole body on display but covering all the important areas he practically lost his mind. He couldn't think straight. He blamed it on the curse of being a male. Maybe that was true but Clarke was a whole other beast in the form of a girl to Bellamy. She represented a challenge that he knew would be something he would let her win. He didn't want to and he started fighting it. His face furrowed seriously at her looking frustrated when she finally looked up at him while walking back to join him at the table.

"So, show me the maps then." Clarke felt like she was on fire. She wanted to do things to him that she once thought she would never do. Even Finn didn't bring that out in her. Finn was just young lust. This was a whole different experience.

Bellamy just stared. He couldn't form words or opinions anymore. He felt like he was literally loosing his mind in that moment from fighting it all. Clarke raised her eyebrows at him in question. Still he didn't respond. His glare was so ridiculous that Clarke had to laugh a little bit.

"You kissed me back. Not because you felt like making out in that scary ass tunnel but because you wanted to. You seriously wanted to." She said straight to him remembering him sliding his hand down her body.

"Whether you embrace or run from it," she paused looking back and forth between his eyes, "you can't hide from it. This always finds you."

"I have no idea what your talking about Clarke." He said harshly at the corner of the tent avoiding eye contact with her at this point. His front was failing because he knew exactly what she was talking about and her poetic justice pissed him off. Whatever was happening between them now wasn't lust. It was too much for him to acknowledge out loud but enough to make him weak in his battle against it. Now he was just beating a dead horse with a stick. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him back towards her.

"Yes you do." She said just as harshly to him forcing him to be in her space. He didn't fight her physical demands as she dragged him in. Something snapped in his mind in that moment though. Like he couldn't remember why he was here with her or what dangerous endeavor they were about to embark on in the next few days. All that mattered was her body, her skin, and that stupid fucking button down shirt. He shoved everything off the table behind her violently.


	3. 3

**First of all let me say. I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER. Weekend had me tied down BUT I will try and upload again tomorrow while I have some empty time to make up for my lack of upload over the past few days. Let me know how you feel about it guys! I appreciate feedback :D**

Bellamy's breath staggered as he picked up Clarke and sat her down on the edge of the table. It was the perfect height for his torso to meet up with hers at the hip. He needed to say something before he let this happen. Bellamy was smart enough to know it could ruin them if he didn't. He looked at her and finally eased out of the edginess filing his eyes. He was slightly concerned that what was forming between them was too intense but still he felt a yearning to drown in it. His hands slid to her hips and pulled her body closer. Clarke wrapped her legs around his waist and lower back pulling him even closer as her nerves began to set in. As Clarke started to become aware that this could end badly and change everything they both went silent. Bellamy began to feel the same as he lowered his head to look down between them.

Lives were hanging in the balance waiting on them to get their shit together. They knew their emotions were making it hard for them both and they needed it to be handled before it fucked everything up. Walking into a fight with someone that filled you with massive sexual tension could make you weak and dangerously unfocused.

His breath came hard and fast because he wanted to know what to say to her. He wished he knew what he needed to hear from her. He had to take a moment to satisfy himself with the fact he may never truly know what either of them needed verbally but he knew what he wanted now and he couldn't fight it anymore. His battle was lost on Clarke. He thought back to the night he finally let her in. The night they were almost murdered in the woods strung out on stale hallucinogenic nuts. She said she needed him and reminded him of why he was important in this new world they were building. He spoke first hoping his nerves didn't get the best of him.

"Do you remember the night you said you needed me? You said you all needed me. Even though I was so convinced the world would be better off without me, you made me feel significant again." Bellamy still looked down away from her eyes because the inhibition in the words coming out of his mouth shook his ego. Clarke leaned her forehead into his as she placed a hand on the back of his head, fingers intertwining with his hair. They took a simultaneous deep breath.

"Yes I do. I still need you and not only because we need to bust our people out of those cells and save Finn. You remind me of who I am when I want to break down thinking it's easier to slip into fight or flight mode. You can't stop doing that. I need that more then I like to admit." Clarke said with brutal honesty stinging her throat. She truly did need that in this world because who she is and who she becomes in order to stay alive is not the same Clarke. Weakness was dancing on the lines of both their faces but the honest truth was they balanced out each other's weakness.

"I guess that's why we worked so well at trying to hold all the shit together." Bellamy said with a small smile as he finally lifted his head to look at her.

"At least we kept most of them alive until..." Clarke added and she sadly smiled back at him without finishing her thought, her eyes drifting away again. He felt his worries lighten by knowing that they could trust each other and be friends first. This new aspect of their relationship could be a perk if they let each other in. If they survived that is.

"So. Are we really gonna do this Princess?" He said with a small amount of his arrogant confidence playing on his words. He slid his hands up her legs to pull her thighs in leaving no space between them. Clarke shook with a small amount of excitement mixed with fear of Bellamy being as close as he was. She didn't want to loose him as a partner, support system, or even just as a friend at this point. They all seemed to be dropping like flies.

Clarke looked in his eyes and took a deep inhale only to melt into his on coming lips. This kiss wasn't rushed like the first one in the tunnel. It was slow and steady and forced them to focus on each other. It made Bellamy want to jump out of his skin. Nobody has kissed him that way in his life. His natural instinct was to rush to strip them both down but he held his ground for the moment letting Clarke take control. When he started to rush it Clarke would slow him down by leaning away with a smile. They kept up the pace for a minute or two before Clarke reached for Bellamy's shirt and tugged it over his head. She took both hands this time to the back of his neck and pulled him back into her kiss. Bellamy kicked off his boots and the reality of what was happening started to creep into his mind. He kept worrying she wouldn't like what he did. That had never happened to him before. He hadn't ever actually thought of what the girl wanted. Before now sex was like having your cake only to share a slice with every single bachelor in camp. Now he wanted to have Clarke bake him a triple layer cake, watch her frost it so he could eat the whole thing by himself leisurely, and still lick the frosting out of the bowl.

Bellamy pulled out of the kiss finally and dipped her back while he dragged his lips to her neck. His kisses were making Clarke mad. She took this moment to unbuckle his belt causing Bellamy to groan against her neck. She knew he wanted it now. She could feel his patience with her foreplay was wearing thin. She couldn't help it though considering this could be the last time either of them even had sex if they both failed at Mount Weather in a couple days. Clarke felt the guilt beating in her heart but she also felt something else that pounded harder. A feeling that if ignored would only grow with a vengeance. Bellamy's work on her neck had cause Clarke to melt all over that table. Bellamy laid her all the way back and leaned over her to kiss her lips one more time. He quickly looked into her eyes before trailing his lips down her chest. He looked up at Clarke with a smirk that only the child of the devil could posses. He grabbed the sides of the button down and ripped it down the middle so the buttons flew off in fifteen different directions. Clarke gasped and looked up at him slightly amused with a blush on her cheeks from the abrupt exposure of her body. Bellamy shook his head as he looked down at her with a severely serious gleam in his eyes taking in every curve of her body. Clarke could feel his hands start to push her farther up the table as he leaned forward. His face was begging to align up with the top of her thighs. He looked up at her and caught her gaze briefly as his hand snaked up her body to grab onto any exposed skin he could find. His lips crashed into Clarke and she had never imagined Bellamy to be as good at what he was doing as he was. Her breath gave way to moans far quicker then even he expected. It was not just his tongue making her squirm but the fact that his eyes occasionally caught her looking down at his work. He took plenty of time to build her up as he felt himself harden uncontrollably. He could feel Clarke's legs start to shake around his shoulders. He practically grinned into her clit like an ass hole but he held back his arrogance for her sake.

Clarke felt the waves of heat bursting between her legs and the bottom of her torso. Her heavy breathing finally returned after several bouts of high pitched moans. She reached down for Bellamy's hair again to pull him up her lips. She sat up and he pulled her back into him. He reached for his pants but Clarke muttered a soft no at him and shoved his hands back to her hips. She finished unbuttoning him and slid a hand down to feel what was underneath his boxers. He groaned into her ear where his mouth had been toying with her neck. She slid his pants down far enough for him to stomp them off the rest of the way as he picked her up to take her to his makeshift bed. Clarke threw off what was left of the fleece shirt clinging onto Bellamy's back as he carried her across the tent. She didn't take her lips off his until he gently sat her down underneath him on the blankets. His body was rigid and his mind was wild. He felt himself slide against her when he leaned into her for more kisses. It had just gotten real again. Going down on her was one thing but actually being inside her was the whole triple layer cake. Bellamy wanted cake. He would kill for cake. Shit, Bellamy was willing to set the whole planet on fire for just a lick of frosting.

Clarke looked up at his eyes and they were screaming for her to let him have what he wanted. He came back down and kissed her upper body everywhere his lips could reach. Clarke had come so undone by his lips on her on the table that she couldn't imagine what he was capable of with his actual cock. She slid her hands up his abs and down his arms. His muscles stiffened under her touch as she slid her legs up his thighs to pull him down. He slid against her again and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He couldn't take it. He shoved into her causing them both to breath deep in unison. She threw her head back and arched up when he went for a second thrust. His pace picked up but she made sure he didn't rush. Between her slowing him down and him picking up speed the two of them muddled together for almost an hour in a multitude of positions. She even made him pull out twice for a minute to calm back down. They both wanted it to keep on forever. His body began to cave in sooner or later.

Bellamy had no tact left in his thrusts into her. His breath was so ragged and scarce that Clarke was mildly concerned for his heart rate. He was practically growling down her throat. She could feel her blood pressure climbing again as he pulled her body up onto his to finish it off. She rode it out as he pushed up into her from underneath. The two literally moved so well together it was amazing they had lasted that long. Bellamy gave a loud groan and began deeply moaning in the back of his throat before Clarke felt her fourth wave of glory for the evening shake her body to pieces. He felt the wave of heat sear through his veins and cloud any and all judgment of what they were doing away. He slammed his body back down onto the bed and she crumbled on top of him. She carefully rolled to lie beside him on her back and they both stared up at the ceiling exhausted. They needed a fairly long minute to catch their breath and just as Clarke felt the silence turn on them she felt Bellamy slide his hand into hers. He turned his neck to look at her.

"Damn," his voice was half gone. He leaned over and kissed her while trying to steady his last few deep breaths. Clarke realized then that Bellamy Blake tasted like utter bliss.


End file.
